


hourly reminder

by tranquilatlast



Series: fic commissions [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, commission, expensive headphones, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tranquilatlast/pseuds/tranquilatlast
Summary: “Can I… make love to you?” he asked after several moments of debating what term to use, looking up to meet Michael’s gaze. “I know we’ve done other stuff, but I really want to go all the way with you. If you want.”“I-I mean, like, I’ve never…” Michael kind of gestured to himself and shrugged, fully aware that Rich knew just how much of a virgin he was. “You sure? I probably won’t be any good, I don’t know.”“Hey, no way. You’re great, dude, don’t sweat it. I’m here to help.”orexpensive headphones porn with feelings





	hourly reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelchiorGabor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelchiorGabor/gifts).



> whoot whoot first writing commission for my favorite person on the internet uwu ty for the donation!! i went over 1,000 words but you don't mind right
> 
> pls enjoy!!

Michael wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up here, but he really wasn’t complaining. One moment he was listing off Nintendo cheats, the next he and Rich were sitting together on his bed, Rich tugging Michael onto his lap as they shared a heated kiss. Michael had his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders, towering over him awkwardly due to height difference, and his glasses were somewhere on the bedroom carpet to avoid having it press into their faces. His hormonal self had popped a semi within moments of Rich grabbing his ass to pull him closer, which might’ve been embarrassing if it wasn’t for Rich’s own obvious arousal.

Rich moved a hand up and under Michael’s hoodie, snaking its way under his t-shirt as well. Michael was quick to pull away, stripping his hoodie off and keeping his arms up so Rich could tug his shirt over his head before pulling off his muscle tee. He vaguely registered the clothes becoming a small pile on the floor, but his attention was directed to how well-built Rich was. His hands splayed out on his boyfriend’s toned chest as Rich kissed him again, taking his breath away before breaking the kiss to continue undressing.

Within minutes, Michael was against his headboard, breathy moans escaping him as he watched Rich move his mouth up and down his dick. The two had been dating for a good few weeks, which was more than enough time to become comfortable with giving more than enough blowjobs. Michael knew that Rich liked to be the giver, liked to have Michael’s fingers tangled in his hair to guide him. The blond moaned after a light tug, making Michael shudder at the pleasant vibrations.

This time, Rich had cut it short and was pulling off before Michael had even gotten close. The taller teen squirmed where he sat, looking at Rich in obvious confusion as he wiped the spit off from the corner of his lips with the back of his hand.

“Why’d you stop?” Michael huffed, bending his legs up enough so his feet were flat on his mattress. Rich rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip awkwardly. His nervousness was evident in the lisp peeking through when he spoke.

“Can I… make love to you?” he asked after several moments of debating what term to use, looking up to meet Michael’s gaze. The boy was taken aback, lips parted in surprise at the sudden proposal. “I know we’ve done other stuff, but I really want to go all the way with you. If you want.”

Rich was on his knees, his own stiff cock standing proud at an arch. Michael chuckled awkwardly, managing to keep eye contact rather than stare at the blond’s penis. If he wasn’t so nervous, he’d be laughing at how Rich was obviously showing it off.

“I-I mean, like, I’ve never…” Michael kind of gestured to himself and shrugged, fully aware that Rich knew just how much of a virgin he was. He’d been Michael’s first for a lot of things they’d done in private, plus French kissing in the hallways at school. “You sure? I probably won’t be any good, I don’t know.”

“Hey, no way,” Rich started, shuffling forward to grab Michael’s hands in his. Michael had a passing thought that this would be much sweeter if he hadn’t caught Rich’s dick bouncing with the movement. “You’re great, dude, don’t sweat it. I’m here to help.”

Michael admired Rich’s lopsided smile and fond gaze. It was always nice, the way Rich looked at him with those warm, brown eyes. He found himself nodding, a flush making its way onto his face as the blond raised one of his hands to kiss the back of it.

“Oh my god, you nerd,” he huffed, flustered. Rich laughed lightly, letting go of Michael’s hands to cup his face as he moved forward for a kiss. It was slow and loving, a great contrast to their usual rushed and heated kisses. Rich moved away soon afterwards, having to hop off the bed to find a condom in his wallet as he ordered Michael to get whatever lube he had, assuming he owned lube. Which he did.

Rich had much experience in this field, which was useful since Michael only had vague ideas based on gay pornos and Wattpad. Rich made Michael lay on his back, hips resting on a throw pillow he’d always ignored. He was stretching Michael out beautifully, taking his time as he built up to three fingers moving in and out.

“I love you. Daily reminder,” he hummed to the male writhing beneath him. Rich had his free hand on the bed, kissing up his partner’s chest to distract from the sting of the unfamiliar feeling of being spread open. Michael opened his mouth to speak just as Rich shifted his hand up, a low moan leaving his mouth rather than an intelligent response at first.

“L-Love you, too,” Michael grunted, moving his hips up some and whining at the pressure against his prostate again, much to the amusement of the other teen. “I really think it’s more than a daily thing, though. Maybe–oh god–an hourly reminder?”

“You’re right. I’ll start saying it more.” Rich kissed at a sensitive spot beneath Michael’s jaw, smiling at the breathless laugh he earned in response. After a bit more of his fingers’ scissoring motions inside the teen, he drew his fingers out and tore the aluminum condom wrapper open with his teeth. Michael sat up on his elbows to help him roll it on, lazily stroking him a few times as they kissed again.

“‘M ready,” Michael muttered against Rich’s lips, laying back more as his boyfriend pulled back to align himself with his entrance. Nervousness was still stirring inside him, but he trusted Rich to treat him right. “Slow, yeah?”

“Of course.” Rich placed a hand on Michael’s hip to steady him as he pushed in. Michael’s tight heat made him wince, and he picked up Michael’s hand to lead it to his dick so he could touch himself instead of focusing on the unfamiliar pain. “Holy shit, you’re good. I’ve got you, Michael, you’re great.”

Rich hilted, groaning softly at the feeling as Michael jacked off slowly. He leaned over Michael, praising him with soft kisses over his face until it was alright for him to move. Michael unraveled as they started off slowly, encouraging Rich to speed up once the sharp pains had mellowed into a dull ache. Rich thrusted at an even pace, muttering compliments and approval of how good he felt.

Before long, Michael was a mess of moans and whines, legs around Rich’s waist as the blond slid in and out of him at an angle that had his length moving over Michael’s prostate each time. Michael’s hand had stilled on his dick, occasionally giving himself uneven pumps until Rich noticed and took over.

“Rich, oh fuck, love you so much,” he gasped out, eyes clenched shut. His following mewls were muffled by Rich’s mouth fitting over his in a kiss much too soft to match their intimacy at that moment. With all the wonderful thrusts into him, filling him up, Michael cried out against Rich and arched his back, spilling over Rich’s fist and their stomachs. He went slack afterwards, letting Rich move away and trying to catch his breath as his boyfriend delivered several more thrusts before finishing into the condom.

Michael didn’t pay much attention to Rich slipping out of him and disposing the condom nearby, nor did he focus on being pat clean with a t-shirt he never wore. Rich eventually dropped onto the bed beside him, taking the throw pillow away and holding a hand up. Michael took it gratefully, intertwining their fingers as his loving partner breathed a faint “I love you” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> owo
> 
> if you're interested in donating to a teen who needs food money or a homeless family or both over paypal, please check out my story highlights on instagram @dicksoutformell!! i'll write essays and fanfiction!!
> 
> tysm for reading i hope this was good


End file.
